


Dont come around tonight

by birbteef



Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Monsters, Slime, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/pseuds/birbteef
Summary: Prompt fills for the MoFu 2021 Bingo. Tags will be added as prompts get released. If archive warnings apply I will mention it in the chapter summarySet in BMR because I like to have fun
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Bad Moon Rising [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861153
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56
Collections: MoFu Bingo 2021





	1. Goo/slime

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously a spoiler warning for BMR. If you're reading the comic, we aren't here yet. If you've read the fic, clearly this is an AU. Otherwise: hey! If you haven't read BMR check it out. I have a comic version of it available on Twitter or instagram.

Between the possession, destruction, and resurrection, Aziraphale's body was no longer the same. 

The strange substance the crown had filled him with remained, moving through him slowly as a strange blood. If he tried to do so he could feel it move. He could control it somewhat. Perhaps not as well as the crown could, but if he willed it to surge forth as he would any other part of his body, the strange white substance would seep from him in globules before he withdrew it again.

He didn't know what to do with it. Each day that passed in the new shared home gave him time to practice though. At first he could only summon forth small beadings from his hands. Then enough to constitute an apple. Then enough he felt a pull from elsewhere in his body as it was drug out of him. 

He practiced making it into shapes as he had seen the crown do. He never had to carry another sword again for now he could have one on his own person at all times. It never got hard, but he could form it dense and sharp, thin as a blade or blunt as a club. It could stretch far from him and snap back quick as a whip, the whole while changing its shape and reacting to the smallest ideas Aziraphale had. 

And what ideas he had. While the practice had gone on during the day, at night he and Crowley were beginning to...know each other.

It started with a small peck one evening, which by the next turned into feverish open mouthed kissing. Aziraphale had never felt anything like this. The attraction to another person was in and of itself a novel thing but the joy of having another person, another man, find him attractive as well was the most wonderful thing of all. He didn't know love before this, and if this was love he understood why so many authors wrote of it so.

And they had sexual relations. Crowley was hesitant to rush into anything, and Aziraphale didn't know entirely what he was rushing into so going by Crowley's terms seemed alright with him. Crowley had stroked him and licked him and put parts of himself inside of him that made Aziraphale reach heights of pleasure he hadn't known possible. But Aziraphale had not returned the pleasure. Not in the same sense.

Crowley enjoyed it, Aziraphale knew that much. He enjoyed when he got to put his penis inside Aziraphale. He enjoyed when he got to sit on Aziraphale's face and listen to the noises he made. Aziraphale knew this. But the actual reverse of Aziraphale climbing on top and fucking Crowley, in either hole, left something to be desired despite how much Crowley assured him it didnt. 

The fact of the matter was Crowley was nearly four feet taller than Aziraphale. No matter how well endowed he was (and Aziraphale wouldn't be considered small by any means) it just wasn't a good fit for that particular activity. 

Crowley enjoyed it regardless. Maybe it wasn't the most thorough and mind breaking activity they could get up to, but it didn't leave him unsatisfied. Regardless, Aziraphale knew he could do better. 

The very first thing Crowley mentioned about the white slime when he saw Aziraphale pull it forth the first time was a dirty joke about stuffing him. 

Aziraphale kept it in mind. 

\--

They started with kissing, as they always did. Kissing Crowley was wonderful in itself. He was so large and soft to lay on, those massive hands stroking through his hair and down his back, delicate little scales beneath his gentle touches. Aziraphale was certain he could spend the rest of eternity just kissing him. Crowley felt exactly the same.

"I have something- oh, " Aziraphale was cut off by another kiss. "Mm- darling. I want to try something." He pressed his hands against Crowley's large chest to move back from him so he could talk. "Do you remember the- the- oh what would I even call this?" 

He held his hand up and let the slime seep from it.

Crowley's eyes widened somewhat, both in curiosity and confusion, "ye-es?"

"Well I've been thinking as I'm apt to do, a dangerous pastime I suppose, but you see… well… I know sometimes you long for something I simply can't give you in the, um. You know." He pointed down at their lower halves.

"Oh- hey, no. Aziraphale you don't leave me wanting anything, I've told you that."

"I know darling, but I'm wondering if, perhaps you'd be amenable to trying."

Crowley lifted his tail to rest against Aziraphale's back And curled around his shoulders. "Yeah, alright. I've never been one to not try things. And if I hate it we don't ever have to do it again."

Aziraphale grinned and kissed him again, and began to grind his hips. There was a familiarity to this, they'd done this plenty so far. He knew to kiss Crowley's neck, to run his hands over the sensitive scales along his ribs, to increase the pressure with which he rocked their hips together as they both slowly got hard.

Aziraphale had spent a long time kissing and sucking and analyzing Crowley's member. It wasn't like his, Crowley had explained. He wasn't born with it like that, he'd made it with years of special herbs and potions that change the chemistry of the body. Sort of an alchemy to be a better self. 

Aziraphale still didn't entirely understand how it happened, but he knew the end result was fantastic. He wrapped his fist around both his and Crowley's and started to pump. 

Crowley finally laid back with a sigh, languidly rolling his hips in time with Aziraphale's fist. "Oh, that's it," He sighed, "alright Azira- show me what you've got planned."

Aziraphale released them and then scooted back, planting himself firmly between Crowley's legs but over his tail. He pressed a finger to Crowley's backside, pausing for a moment before removing the finger to lick it then returning it to the position he could push in. Crowley snorted a laugh but said nothing. He worked the finger in gently, not that Crowley needed much help opening up. 

This was the easy part, he could fill Crowley's backside with more ease than the front hole. He pulled his fingers out and slipped his cock in, giving Crowley a few familiar thrusts before slowing. 

"Teassse" Crowley hissed at him with a grin on his face. 

"We'll see about that, I'm just trying to get settled, is all." Aziraphale ran his fingers through the soft folds of Crowely's front, they were always wet and plump, no matter how much Aziraphale felt he wasn't living up to expectations. 

He took a deep breath, and then called forth the goo. It came in thick rivulets from his lower half, seeping from the skin on his stomach and thighs and likely his groin as well if the noise Crowley made was to be believed. It spread over them both in a controlled mass of strange writhing and undulations. 

He took another deep breath. He'd practiced this. He can't make it hard, but he can make it firm. Dense. Compacted. He told it to make its way into Crowley, from both entrances, and slowly it did. 

Crowley's hips stuttered and he gripped the sheets, mouth hanging open halfway as he watched Aziraphale do this. "Feels- kinda weird. Not bad but- uh. Never had anything like it." 

"Do you want me to stop?" Aziraphale asked, pausing the slow invasion. 

"Don't you dare." 

Aziraphale let it move forth once again. After he felt there should be plenty in Crowley by the way he was acting, he began to rock his hips. He pushed it forwards with him, and pulled it back in time. 

Crowley practically howled at the feeling. "F- ah! Aziraphale, oh G-d!" 

He picked up the pace, fucking into Crowley with abandon. He knew he could take it, he'd stop him if it was too much, but by the way Crowley's tail had come up behind him to press his hips in even harder, he didn't think that would be an issue. 

He finally returned his hand to Crowley's member, letting it pulse against his palm before rubbing his thumb against it. 

He felt Crowley's orgasm before he heard it. And what a wonderful thing to hear. He was gasping, face turned into the sheets and soft moans were coming from him with abandon. He lifted his hips and bucked into Aziraphale's thrusts in a way he'd never seen Crowley do before. His tail squeezed him and pressed him in deep as he clenched down hard enough to squeeze some of the slime back out.

Aziraphale followed not long after. 

He withdrew and the white porcelain slime returned to his body, leaving only a trail from Crowley's ass that was clearly just his cum. Aziraphale wiped it away with a rag before crawling up his lover's body and laying down next to him.

"How was that?"

Crowley hesitated answering. "It… was good. I don't need to do it every time, though. My hips hurt."

"Oh no, did I hurt you- or was-"

"Hey, no. No. You didn't hurt me. I like- I liked it. I did. Maybe too much, I think I clenched too hard on it. But that's not on you."

"But we can do it again?"

"Oh we can definitely do it again. Just, maybe not tomorrow."


	2. Monsterbottomrights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monster bottom rights!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my discord for the Betas. Ran you're the best


End file.
